Far Too Late
by snuggalong
Summary: Leah cannot bear to listen to Sam apologize once more--to listen to him apologize for something that, in her mind, she believes he's not even really sorry for. So she tells him--"It's too late, Sam. Far too late." Songfic to Apologize by One Republic.


Far Too Late

Author's Note: Hello! I'm writing this oneshot in celebration of finally writing chapter five of Song of the Eclipse.

Now, this story…came to me randomly. It is a Leah/Sam songfic, set to "Apologize" by One Republic. I'm taking creative license with Leah's feelings. I'm also sorry for the lack of description and such, but really, it's just her thoughts. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own "Apologize" by One Republic.

Far Too Late:

----

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground_

----

Before Emily came, Leah and Sam were inseparable. They loved each other with all their hearts; there was no Leah without Sam, or Sam without Leah. They would do anything for each other: they were on opposite ends of an unbreakable rope.

But everything changed when Emily came.

Sam imprinted, and Leah had to deal with Sam telling her that he was no longer in love with her; that they couldn't be together.

Her mind couldn't comprehend it, and neither could her heart.

----

_And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound_

----

Sam had told her he'd always love her, that he'd never leave her—that he needed her to be whole.

_'He lied to me—everything he ever told me was a lie,'_ was her first thought when she finally realized what he had said.

----

_You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait_

----

Sam tried to desperately not to hurt her—he apologized over and over, tried to tell her that he couldn't help it that Emily was his soul mate.

He had told her before that she was his soul mate.

----

_You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say_

----

Eventually, she couldn't bear to hear him apologize again—not for something that she was sure, deep down, he wasn't even really sorry for.

Damn imprinting.

And this is what brought them to this night, on the cliffs, wind blowing and rain falling, standing across from each other, and Leah venting her heart.

"I'm sick of this, Sam! Sick of pretending every day, pretending that I'm all right, that I'm all right with this, that I'm happy for you! Sick of pretending that my heart isn't torn into pieces!"

"Leah…I'm so sorry…"

"Save it. You were the only one I ever loved—the only one I ever trusted enough to give my heart to. You took it—and you cast it away, like it was nothing to you. And you know what? It's too late for apologies—far too late."

----

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
Too late, oh_

_----_

"Leah…I truly am sorry…but how do you know you won't find your imprint some day? You other half is out there somewhere…but, Leah…why can't you just let go? Your animosity is hurting the pack…"

"The pack now, is it? I would do anything for you, Sam—but the one thing I can't do is let go. You hold too much of my heart for me to let go. You were my other half, Sam. And now you're gone, and it hurts so much. Why can't you see that?"

"Y-you mean…you…"

"No, I didn't. And I still haven't. But I do know that I will never love another person like I loved you Sam—imprint or not."

----

_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
__Take a shot for you  
__And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
__But it's nothing new, yeah yeah_

----

"Leah…"

"Please be quiet, Sam. I don't want to hear your excuses. You say you're sorry, but really, you're not! You just can't stand to listen to my pain anymore!"

----

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
__And you say sorry like the angel  
__Heaven let me think was you  
__But I'm afraid_

----

"Was I ever anything to you, Sam? Was I ever more than just a toy?"

"Leah, that's not true! I really am sorry for all the pain I put you through…and I did love you, once. I _still_ love you…just not the way you wish I did. You are and always will be something to me, always…"

"It's too late, Sam," Leah whispered. "Just too late."

----

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah  
__I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-_

----

Leah walked past him, tears streaming down her face. She never looked back—and, two days later, she left La Push.

She never came back, though the pack occasionally felt her when she transformed every so often. Sam tried to talk to her every time, but she never answered. Eventually, he moved on, and enjoyed a happy life with Emily.

But both of them never quite got rid of the feeling that something was missing, and that some intangible bond had been broken...

----  
_  
I'm holding on your rope  
__Got me ten feet off the ground_

----

-fin-

Authors Note: Meh. I don't think this is very good…but I had to get the idea out of my head. Please read and review!


End file.
